The Ultimate Challenge
by Rose.Charles
Summary: Sixth year Ravenclaw, Scorpius Malfoy, has just accepted the world's most impossible challenge. Can he make aloof Gryffindor, Rose Weasley, fall in love with him? A ticket to the Quidditch World Finals is riding on his assertion that he can. SM/RW! OCs!
1. Chapter 1

"Malfoy."

The dusk of the charmed ceiling of the Great Hall was slowly fading into night. I sat there staring at the ceiling, waiting for the exact moment when the last ray of sunlight disappeared into nothingness.

Dinner at Hogwarts had never been a particularly exciting event. I sat with the same Ravenclaws, ate the same Shepard's Pie and treacle tart, and listened to the same chatter of my fellow Hogwartians (conversation revolved around studies, Quidditch, or romance) for six years straight. It had become a habit of mine in second year to record the moment when night was upon us. I spend hundreds of dinners staring up at the bewitched ceiling. Not because I was truly interested in the earth's rotation around the sun, but because I was bored.

Bored, bored, bored.

"MALFOY!"

I dropped the fork I had been holding mid-bite onto my plate. Shepard's Pie splattered onto the front of my robes and into the crotch region of my trousers. I turned and looked at my friend, Newland, who was looking as if he was trying hard to not start laughing.

"What is your problem?" I asked him, as I picked up a napkin and dabbed at the mess on my person.

A giggle escaped Newland before he could say anything. It took him a few moments before he could collect himself. "I was trying to tell you," Newland started, before he emitted another little giggle. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. As I was trying to say, I have tickets to the Quidditch World Finals in August."

I stopped dabbing at my robes and stared at my friend…my best friend for all intents and purposes. His eyes were gleaming, quite mischieviously. But I couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. "Are you serious? Tickets sold out _before_ they went on sale. Not even my father could get tickets! How did you get your hands on some?"

"I have two tickets," Newland clarified, in his slow, meandering way. "My father won them in his weekly Muggle poker game. He won them off Arthur Weasley, the poor, old fool. He had enough for his whole family apparently but now two of those Weasels won't be able to go."

I rolled my eyes at Newland. Newland had an on going, one-sided competition with Louis Weasley, a seventh year Gryffindor who had beaten him out of the Head Boy position. I was pretty sure Louis Weasley didn't even know Newland Meyer existed. Anyway, his disgust for Louis has turned him against all of Hogwart's Weasleys. And there were a fair few of them. There were two Weasley girls in my year alone, not counting their Potter cousin.

"Well, my dad can't go to the game because he is going to be on a business trip in Calgary the whole month of August," Newland said. My interest was peaked at this statement. Of course, this was the moment Newland paused to take a bite of potato. After he finished his bite he continued with his news, "So, he is allowing me to choose one friend to come along."

I sat there waiting for an invitation to accompany him to the game but instead I watched as he took a sip from his goblet and ate a few more bites of potato.

"So…" I said, looking down at my plate. How do you beg for a ticket without making it seem like begging? "Who are you taking?"

Newland looked at me with a sly grin. "Well, there is the nut and crux of it all, huh? Who do I choose? This is a big decision, and I can't make it lightly. My father suggested William Tate," he said, looking over to the Hufflepuff table where a scrawny fourth year was watching us with great interest. "His father is my father's boss, and wouldn't it be just great if I could make little Willy Tate's dreams come true. You know, as a way to make my father's dream come true. _Promotion_."

"You are seriously thinking about taking Willy Tate?" I said, an unintentional level of disgust present in my voice as I spoke the name of my new enemy.

"Well, there are benefits to spending a few days with that loser," Newland said, as he waved at William with a smile. Newland once told me the Sorting Hat had initially considered placing him in Slytherin, but eventually decided on Ravenclaw. I think the Sorting Hat's first notion was the correct one.

"And the benefits are?"

"Dad gets his promotion. I get whatever I want because I was the good son who helped him climb the corporate ladder," Newland said, dreamily. I could only imagine the numerous overly priced items floating around in his brain at the moment.

"But," he said, looking at me. "Wouldn't it be a blast if I took my best friend, a one Scorpius Malfoy, and we had a superb time?"

I sighed a sigh of relief. He had only been leading me on, playing a cruel joke with my emotions. He knew how much I loved Quidditch, knew I would _Avada Kedavra_ to get my hands on a ticket.

"Yes, it would be a blast," I said with a smile.

"Too bad my dad really wants me to choose Willy," Newland said with a shrug.

"What?" I shouted.

"Yes. My father wants me to take Willy. I want to take you. There are benefits to both choices. 'My mind is telling me _no_, but my body, my body is telling me _yes_'," he sang.

"What kind of cruel, heartless cad are you?" I asked, pushing my plate towards the center of the table. "Why would you dangle those damn tickets in front of me and then tell me you are taking fucking Willy Tate?"

"Well, I didn't say I was taking him for certain, did I?" asked Newland, a devilish grin present on his evil face. "No, the decision is just too much for me to take. You two have to fight for it."

"Fight for it? Like a duel?" I asked, incredulously. "Let's do it. After dinner." I could take that fourth year easily. I had top marks in DADA. My only rivals were Rose Weasley and Albus Potter.

"No, not a duel," said Newland. "I decided to throw a challenge to you both. You each have a different challenge, one that plays to your weaknesses. Are you game?"

Was I game? I sat and thought about it…for a second. Of course I was game. We were talking about the Quidditch World Finals! And what possible challenge could he give me that I couldn't accomplish? I strived for perfection in life, and I never failed. I was perfect…well, _I_ thought.

"I'm game," I said, shaking Newland's outstretched hand. "What are the terms?"

"You must accomplish your challenge by the time of my graduation," he said. "You can do whatever you feel you need to do in order for that to happen."

"Easy," I said, with a laugh. No rules or restrictions? Was he kidding? That ticket was mine. "What's the challenge?"

"Make a girl of my choosing fall in love with you, without the use of Amortentia or any other love potion," he stated simply.

I laughed. I was the cream of the crop at Hogwarts. I had seventh year girls asking me to Hogsmeade when I was a fourth year. I was properly groomed, polite, fit, intelligent, and had a killer smile. Merlin, I had McGonagall wrapped around my pinky finger.

"Rose Weasley."

I stopped laughing.

"Rose Weasley?" I whispered, shocked. "Isn't she a lesbian? I mean, that's messing with nature, mate."

"I have it on good conscience that she isn't a lesbian. Just very hard to please," Newland said with a wicked grin. "I've taken notice of her recently. She is the only girl in this school who doesn't give you a second look when walking down the corridors. She never says hello to you like all the other birds. In fact, this whole week, she hasn't looked at you once. I chose your prey wisely."

"What is Willy's challenge?" I asked.

"Not saying," he said, shaking his head. "And he won't know yours. This is a fair match. Neither of you will be hindering each other's tasks or getting in the way. The only person to ruin this for you, Malfoy, is yourself." Newland took one last bite of his potatoes, wiped his mouth, and stood up.

"I'd get started if I were you," he said. He mimicked checking a watch on his wrist. "You have eight months to make the impossible…possible."

Bugger.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of Scorpius's ultimate challenge. At the bottom of the page I wrote down what year all the characters are in, just in case anyone was confused or wanted to know.

I love reviews! So...review!

Disclaimer: You know. You know.

* * *

For the rest of dinner I sat at the Ravenclaw table, staring at Rose Weasley. She was sitting with all of her cousins at the Gryffindor table. Roxanne Weasley and Albus Potter were sitting on each side of Rose, arguing with each other, made obvious with their angry faces and dulcet tones. James Potter, Louis, and Fred Weasley sat across from her; their heads huddled together over what looked like a newspaper. Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley were sitting next to Albus, both eating and talking animatedly to each other. Molly Weasley was sitting next to Roxanne, reading a book of some kind, and little Lucy Weasley was sitting next to James, playing with her food.

Rose sat in her seat, chin resting on her hand, her eyes looking up towards the ceiling. She didn't even flinch when Roxanne or Albus would yell loudly in her ear while they argued across her. For the first time in my life, I wondered what Rose was thinking about. How could she sit amongst all that Weasley chaos with such a serene, calm look? Was she deaf?

As I continued to stare at Rose, dinner ended. As her cousin's milled around her, getting ready to leave, Rose took her eyes off the ceiling. She looked straight at me. I quickly averted my eyes, momentarily embarrassed for being caught. But then I remembered the challenge and looked at her again. She was still looking at me, a look of confusion on her face. I gave her a mild form of my killer smile, and congratulated myself as I saw a blush form on her cheeks.

_Let the games begin_, I thought to myself as I looked at her one more time before exiting the Great Hall.

*

As I prepared myself for bed that night, I decided the next day I would initiate contact with Rose. Her blush from dinner had given me hope that she wasn't a hopeless case. She could be won over, maybe easily. I was sure no one ever really tried. I mean, she wasn't much to write home about.

With Quidditch World Final tickets on the line, I knew my plan needed to be calculated and well thought out. I couldn't treat this as lightly as I would if it were any other girl in this school. Girls lusted after me, but none knew me so well as to actually fall in love with me. I needed to make Rose fall in love, not just lust. I knew in order to do this I would have to actually get to know her and vice versa. Which could prove to be difficult, seeing as we did not run in the same social circles or have many classes together. I would need an "in."

Just as I came to that realization Wesley Rosenthal walked into our dormitory. Wesley was a very shy bloke who tutored Roxanne Weasley. It is common knowledge, to everyone but Wesley, that Roxanne is enamored with him. (It was one of Hogwart's greatest mysteries, how such an exotic looking, fun, popular girl could fall for such a spaz.) It is also common knowledge that Roxanne and Rose are cousins. I was pretty sure I had just found my "in."

"Wesley," I said, as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Um, wha--? Oh, hullo, um, Scorpius," he replied, ever so eloquently. "Can I h-help you with anything?"

"Well, Wesley," I said, with what I hoped was a friendly smile, "I am pretty sure you can."

Wesley stood by his bed, awkwardly, waiting for me to continue. "Um…how?"

"You know Rose Weasley, right?"

"Um, well I tu-tutor her cousin," he said, blushing.

"Right, Roxanne," I said, nodding. "What a lucky guy you are."

"Well, I-I suppose. She is actually sm-smart. Just not motivated," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "She doesn't even need a tutor. Just a homework schedule to stick to."

"Well, it is _obvious_ why she still has you tutor her," I said, laughing.

"Umm…" Wesley looked at me with confusion. He took off his glasses and started to clean them on the hem of his shirt. "I g-guess because it is easier to get her work d-done with some help."

I laughed kindly at him. What a clueless lad. "I'm sure that is part of it, but I was referring to how she is in love with you."

Wesley blanched and looked at me with frightened eyes. He shook his head. "No. Rox-Roxie wouldn't ever like me like that. I mean…" and he erupted into a coughing fit. "She is popular. And…and…"

"Fit?" I asked. "Sexy? Gorgeous?"

"Be-beautiful," he replied.

"Like I said, lucky guy," I smirked as I slipped under the covers. "You should take more notice of the signs she gives you. She is really into you. Everyone knows it."

There was a silent pause as Wesley digested the kernel of knowledge I had just bestowed upon him.

"If you want," I said, breaking the silence. "I could help you ask Roxanne on a date."

Wesley coughed again. After a few years knowing and living with Wesley, we all recognized his cough as a nervous tick. "I mean…I don't…"

"Or not, if you don't like her like that," I suggested.

I looked at Wesley and saw a bright blush cover his face.

"Want my help?" I asked, confidently.

Wesley looked at the floor for a moment before he nodded "yes."

"Excellent, but in order for that to happen, I need _your_ help."

"Umm…"

*

The next morning I walked down to breakfast with Wesley. My plan was to hang out with Wesley any chance I had in hopes that Roxanne would try to hang out with him, and bring Rose along. Wesley promised that if he managed to snag a date with Roxanne he would invite me along and tell her to invite Rose. Double date. It was a fool-proof-plan because Roxanne would never say no to a date with Wesley. There was no chance my plan wouldn't work.

"Okay," I said. "If Roxanne comes up to you this morning, ask her out. Just flat out ask her out. And don't stutter like you would normally do. Have confidence. You know she likes you."

"Um," started Wesley, but he tripped down the stairs. Luckily, I caught him by the arm before he could face plant on the landing. "Th-thanks. What I was saying was, I d-don't actually know for s-sure that she likes me. All I have is your w-word and I d-don't even really kn-know you." Wesley blushed as he looked at the floor. I was pretty sure he thought he insulted me.

"My word isn't proof enough for you?" I asked. "Fine."

We walked down the corridor in silence until we crossed paths with Felix Butters, a fifth year Gryffindor, who played Quidditch with Roxanne.

"Hey, Butters," I said, waving him down.

"Oh, hey Malfoy," said Butters, walking over to us. "You need something?"

"Yeah," I said. "You know Roxanne Weasley, right?"

"Of course," said Butters, nodding. "I just came from practice with her."

"She likes Wesley, here," I said, clapping Wesley on the shoulder. "Doesn't she?"

Butters looked at Wesley with surprise. "You're Wesley? Wesley Rosenthal?"

Wesley nodded.

Butters broke out laughing. "Mate. Congrats! You snagged the fittest girl in school."

"So, she _does_ like him," I restated, elbowing Wesley.

"Like? That is not strong enough word for it. She is obsessed; talks about him all the time," Butters laughed. "Just now, in the changing rooms, she was saying how she wanted to push you into a broom closet and suck your face off." Butters clapped Wesley on the back. "Lucky man, lucky man."

"See, Wesley," I said. "There's your proof. She does like you. Now you have to ask her out."

"Blimey, you haven't asked her out yet?" asked Butters, clearly surprised. "What are you waiting for?"

Wesley face had turned a tomato red when Butters mentioned the sucking of face and now he had turned crimson. "Um," started Wesley, but he dissolved into a coughing fit.

"Oi, here she comes. Good luck, mate," encouraged Butters as he walked on into the Great Hall.

I straightened up and saw that Roxanne, Molly, and Albus were walking towards the pair of us. Roxanne and Albus were still in their Quidditch uniforms and were once again arguing. Molly, once again, had her nose in a book. I tapped Wesley on the back to alert him to Roxanne's presence.

Roxanne saw Wesley and the most beatific smile broke out on her face. Unfortunately, the smile faded quickly as Wesley took one look at Roxanne, whimpered, and ran into the Great Hall. I stood gaping after Wesley as the three cousins approached me.

"Malfoy," said Albus, in his authoritative manner.

"Al," I said. "How goes it?"

"Just came back from an excellent practice. Ravenclaw better be prepared," he said, with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, we will be," I said, in my most confident manner. Truth be told, I was a little worried for my team during the upcoming season. A slew of seventh years graduated the year before and we were left with only three remaining starters. Our team captain, Douglass, assembled a good team, but at the same time, a fresh, young team. We would have to practice long and hard to become the team Ravenclaw was last year.

"Scorpius," said Roxanne.

I turned and looked down into Roxanne's vibrant blue peepers and almost ran inside and killed Wesley. If the cold shoulder she had just been issued could make her look so downtrodden and sad, I don't know what she would look like if Wesley never asked her out.

"Where did Wesley go? I could have sworn he saw me. Why did he run into the Great Hall?"

"Oh, yes," I said, trying to think of a quick answer. "He…he had another one of his coughing fits and desperately needed a glass of water."

"Oh," she replied, nodding her head. She soon brightened. "I better go see if he is okay!" And she started walking very fast into the Great Hall. But before she walked through the doors she turned to her cousins.

"Molly, can you tell Rose I might be sitting at the Ravenclaw table this morning? I have to borrow her Charms notes from last year…can you tell her to bring them over to me?"

"No problem," replied Molly, in her high, nasally voice. "But remember what Rose said. Be calm and patient with Wesley. Or you could kill him with your enthusiasm."

I tried to hold back a chuckle as followed Roxanne to where Wesley was sitting. Luckily, my excuse for Wesley's hasty departure worked. When we arrived Wesley was in the middle of downing a large glass of water.

"Oh, Wesley!" exclaimed Roxanne, as she took a seat next to her heart's desire. "I heard you had a coughing fit just a few minutes ago. _Are you okay_?"

Wesley had spewed out the last remaining gulp of his water as Roxanne had taken her seat. "Um, I'm f-f-f-f-fine," he stuttered, wiping his chin with his napkin.

"You should really visit the Hospital Wing for your cough, Wesley," Roxanne said, her voice very concerned and soothing. "I could go with you, if you like. We could go after breakfast. Hugo and Lily left a Pygmy Puff in one of the broom closets. Seeing as the broom closet is just on the way to the Hospital Wing…?"

Wesley was vehemently shaking his head "no." He had started the minute he heard "broom closet."

"Oh," said Roxanne, the look of sadness and vulnerability masking her features once more.

I was just about to elbow Wesley in the ribs when Rose Weasley hurried over to us.

"Roxanne, here are the notes you asked for. Sorry I didn't get them to you before your practice. I overslept. And then I couldn't find my Fifth Year Notes trunk. Well, imagine my surprise when Hugo had them in his dormitory! I mean…." Rose took a moment to take a deep breath and collect herself. Once she was finished she looked at Roxanne. "What I meant to say was 'Good morning, Roxanne. Here are the notes you asked for.'"

From the angle I was sitting at, Rose actually looked cute that morning. Her wavy, auburn hair wasn't pulled into the tight bun she usually sported. Today, it was pulled into a loose plait. It was actually very becoming. She looked…soft. Not so "scholarly."

This was my moment. I fastened my irresistible smile on my face. "Hello, Rose," I said, with as velvety smooth a voice as I could muster.

Rose glanced at me as though she hadn't noticed I was sitting with her cousin. "Oh, hello, Scorpius."

I was about to ask her how her morning was going when a little first or second year ran past Rose. Rose, being the perfect Prefect, hustled after the young tyke without another glance my way.

"Oi! Little boy! Little boy running! Stop! Yes, you. There is no running in the Great Hall. What house are you? …"

Irresistible. Ha! My thunder was just stolen by a hungry Hufflepuff.

I turned my attention to Wesley and Roxanne and noticed Wesley had a sort of green pallor. He caught my eye and gave me the most comically frightened look I have ever seen. I suppressed my laughter and gave him the most encouraging smile I could. I tried to send brain waves to his, letting him know how to handle the situation. _C'mon, mate. You can do it! Ask her out! Let me go on a double date with you! Quidditch World Finals!_

Wesley took a very deep breath and turned towards Roxanne. "Roxie," he said, very quietly.

Roxanne leaned close into him to hear. "Yes, Wesley?" she asked, hopeful.

"Do you…would you like to accompany me to the next Hogsmeade trip?" he whispered. If whispering was the only eloquent way for Wesley to ask her out then so be it. At least he didn't stutter. Although, I am not sure Roxanne would have minded.

"AAIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Wesley jumped back in surprise as Roxanne burst with joy.

"Of course! Of course I will!" she said, throwing her arms around Wesley's neck. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask me," she purred.

"Uhh…" Wesley was wide eyed as Roxanne gazed upon him. _Sexily_ gazed upon him, I might add. Wesley was so startled by everything that had just happened to him he remained wide-eyed as Roxanne leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I have to go study Rose's notes now," said Roxanne, still in her sexy, purring tone. "Meet me at the Room of Requirements before lunch today." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and not so subtly whispered a inviting "See you later" before running over to the Gryffindor table.

I sat there for a moment, basking in my good fortune. "Phew," I said, breaking the silence as Wesley hadn't moved or said anything since Roxanne's departure. "That went well, don't you think?"

"Merlin's balls," muttered Wesley, as he was broken out of his trance

"Buck up, good man," I said, heartily. "We have dates for Hogsmeade!"

*

I was a picture of pure bliss as I strolled to my first class that morning. Nothing could bring me down, not even Peeves dumping a bucket of ice-cold water down my back. The harshness of the cold stonewalls could not quell my sunny demeanor, nor the pungent smell of Dung Bombs in the seventh floor corridor. As I took my seat in Transfiguration, next to Parker Statham, I was whistling. It didn't bother me in the slightest that Stratham obviously hadn't showered that morning and smelled faintly of garlic and onions. It didn't bother me at all.

I was going to go to Hogsmeade with Rose. I was going to make her fall in love with me. I was going to get my hands on that Quidditch World Finals ticket.

Nothing could go wrong. Right?

* * *

Ravenclaw- Scorpius and Wesley: 6th. Newland: 7th.

Gryffindor- Lucy: 3rd. Hugo and Lily: 4th. Roxanne: 5th. Rose, Albus, and Molly: 6th. James, Louis, and Fred: 7th.

There are a lot of other characters...I'll let you know more about them when they pop up in the story. :)


End file.
